


Slick

by thisisalljustsin (buckybarnesismyhusband)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Accidental Bonding, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Natasha Romanov, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Choking, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Voyeurism, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SO, Virgin Kink, a really nice commenter reminded me of the ship name!, anyway time for sex tags, bucky has the metal arm, i don't remember what the ship name is, i forgot that uh, i guess, like before the sex i just remembered it happened, lots of dirty talk, puts it to use on that throat, shrinkyclinks, steve is in heat, steve likes to be manhandled, uuuuuummmmmm, when it's cap bucky and little steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/thisisalljustsin
Summary: Steve seeks out help for his heat and ends up meeting Bucky through Natasha.





	1. Steve's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like three in the morning the other day so sorry if there's mistakes I don't proofread well.

Steve was never one to seek out help during his heats. He'd found out that nobody was really interested in a small, sickly omega who hadn't even presented until he was eighteen. He could tell a week before though that this heat was going to be unbearable as usual, but also had a gut feeling that his toys and hands wouldn't be enough for it. He had sought out Natasha in confidence. Of course he also stuttered through asking her and his entire face was surely red. She just nodded and asked if he trusted her to find someone to help. He said he didn't care as long as he was knotted eventually. The next day she asked him to meet her at some club. He knew that heat clubs were a thing, but he never went to one. Hadn't even thought about it. When he walked in a hot pink ribbon was tied around his wrist, the signal he was an omega. Natasha had a lime green one on hers, showing off she was a beta. She dragged him into a booth and tried to talk over the loud music that made Steve's entire body vibrate. She told him they were meeting one of her friends, an alpha she knew Steve would like and finished with a wink.

Steve sipped on water as they waited, trying to ignore the pain starting to form at his temples. He felt the alpha before he saw him. The sight of him nearly drove Steve crazy. He was tall with muscled that showed through his shirt that was probably a few sizes too small. There was an electric blue ribbon tied on his left wrist that seemed to glow against the metal arm. His dark hair was pulled back into a braid, a few strands had gotten lose and were framing his face perfectly, making his grey eyes seem brighter. He sat down next to Natasha with a wide smile that showed off perfect teeth.

"Steve, this is Bucky. Bucky, Steve."

Steve stared at Bucky's face. He knew who he was. Bucky Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes. Captain fucking America.

"Jesus fuck, Nat. I know you're Black Widow and everyone thinks it's kinda cool I get to hang out with you, but Captain America is about to help me through a heat and I think I'm going to fucking die."

Bucky laughed at that. "You won't die, Steve."

"No, I'm absolutely going to die. Am I allowed to say no? This is crazy. When you said friend I thought you meant someone that was normal, not Captain. Fucking. America." Steve slid out of the booth and stood at the end of the table. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"If you change your mind let me know!" Nat called as Steve began to storm out. "I'll give him your number!"

Steve tried to work through his foggy pre-heat the rest of the week. He got sent home early on Tuesday because he had almost fainted. So there he found himself. Sitting on his couch, trying to sip on a glass of water before his heat hit. He finished half the glass when he felt the first roll of slick go through him, warming his face even more. He struggled to drink the rest of the glass before waddled to his bedroom and threw off his clothes in an attempt to cool down even a little. It did nothing and the blanket under him felt like sandpaper. He panted, arching his back up from the bed. He writhed as he tried to get comfortable on the bed. He felt tears burning his eyes as he threw the blanket off the bed and tried to get comfortable against the sheets. He whined as he wrapped a hand around his cock. Nothing felt right though. Even after cumming twice with his hand wrapped around himself and his biggest knot toy deep inside of him.

He cleaned himself up a little before he went to search for his phone. He desperately searched through his contacts for Natasha's number and called her. He whined softly as he curled up on his bed. 

"What's up pumpkin?" Nat asked when she finally answered the phone.

"You were right and I'm sorry."

She was quiet on the other end before laughing a little. "Do you need to me ask Bucky to go over there, sweetheart? You don't sound well."

"It's horrible, Nat. Nothing I've done feels like it's helping. I will accept anyone's help at this point."

"I'll get Bucky, Steve. I don't trust anyone but him to do this for you."

"Thanks." Steve whimpered before hanging up.

He tried to clean a little to get rid of the smell of distressed omega, even though his heat and slick overpowered any other scent in his apartment. There was a knock at the door as Steve stood in the shower, a stream of freezing water hitting him. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before going to answer the door. His hair was dripping as he ripped the door open, staring up at Bucky. He was wearing much more casual clothes than he had been at the club. How he made sweatpants and a hoodie still look hot was beyond Steve. 

"Nat told me to come?" He said softly, his pupils already blown from the scent of heat. 

Steve nodded a little and pulled him in, locking the door behind them. "I've never had help with heats before. I've never asked."

Bucky nodded a little and pulled off his hoodie. He hadn't bothered with a shirt or underwear since he knew what he was going over for. "If I do anything you don't like you can tell me no. Unless you want some elaborate safe word."

Steve watched with wide eyes as Bucky approached him. "Captain."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bucky shook his head with a small smiled before picking Steve up and carrying him to his bedroom. He set him down on the stripped bed and studied him. The towel that had been around his waist had been dropped along the way. He seemed uncomfortable with Bucky's stare and began to squirm.

"Please, alpha." He whispered so sweetly, his flush reaching the tips of his ears and down to his chest.

"God baby, can't say no when you say it like that." Bucky growled, pulling Steve to the edge of the bed by his ankles. 

Steve gasped sharply as he was pulled. He sucked in a breath as his legs were lifted over Bucky's shoulders.

"'m gonna eat you out until you're begging for me to fuck you."

"I am begging you to fuck me!" Steve whined, wrapping his legs around Bucky's neck.

"Okay, fine. Then I'll do it until you're sobbing for more. Little shit." He hummed as he gave Steve's thigh a light smack.

Steve threw his head back against the bed and whined as Bucky began to nip and suck along his thighs. His thighs quivered at the attention and he felt a wave of slick going through him. Bucky ignored his whining and the temping smell of slick in favor of marking up his thighs. 

"Please- Please, alpha-" Steve cried, arching his back off the bed.

"Calm down, baby. You gotta breathe. Haven't even gotten to the fun part yet. You okay?"

"Yes." Steve gasped. 

"Breathe for a second baby."

Bucky stopped the assault on his thighs and moved to place light kisses along his boney hips. Steve buried his hands into Bucky's hair and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for what felt like forever until Bucky finally moved to bury his nose in the junction of Steve's thigh. His nose filled with the overwhelming smell of heat and slick. His alpha instincts were going wild but he didn't want to scare Steve. He kissed his hip before finally being able to focus on his original goal. He trusted Steve to keep his legs where they were and was able to free up his hands to pull apart his cheeks. Steve moaned sharply as Bucky licked over his hole. The blond closed his eyes tightly and gripped the sheets under him tightly. Bucky was over the Moon to be able to finally taste him. The scent of slick was always sweeter than how it tasted in most cases, but Steve's tasted exactly how it smelled and Bucky wanted to keep his face buried between his cheeks forever. He lapped over his hole before finally pushing in. Steve squeaked in surprise before moaning. Bucky looked up at Steve as he slowly added a finger into him. He pulled away a little as he easily slipped in a second and third.

"Jesus, baby. You already fuck yourself loose? I could probably slip in without even worrying about it."

Steve wasn't sure if he could flush any deeper but if he could he absolutely did. "Y-Yes, alpha. Please-"

Bucky kissed Steve's bruised thighs before slipping out from between his legs. He pushed off his sweatpants and tossed them aside before approaching the bed. "Back or knees?"

Steve didn't answer with words, just quickly scrambled on to his knees and pressed his chest against the bed. His entire body was shaking as Bucky approached him. He groaned as he watched as slick trickled out of his hole. Eating him out for much longer was put into a list of things for when Steve wasn't as desperate for a knot inside him. Bucky climbed on to the bed behind him and lined up. Steve started to whine a complaint before Bucky finally pushed into him, the complaint being switched for a high pitched keen. Bucky chuckled softly and gripped Steve's hips. He tried to keep a steady pace that wasn't too rough until Steve began to writhe under him and whined.

"Use your words, baby. Say what you want."

"Fuck me!" Steve cried, pressing his hips back.

"I am fucking you, babe. Be more specific." 

"I'm not fucking fragile. 'm not gonna break if you fuck me rough."

"You testing me?"

"Will it make you fuck me like a real alpha?" Steve asked with a glance over his shoulders, the blue of his eyes nearly swallowed by black.

Bucky growled at that and gripped his hips tightly. He held him still as he did as Steve had asked. His thrusts made the bed rock with them as he fucked Steve like an alpha. Steve was moaning loudly the entire time, his hips eagerly meeting every one of Bucky's thrusts. 

"This better for you, princess? Haven't been given any attention for too long? Needed an alpha to put you back in your place?"

"Yes-" Steve gasped.

Bucky gave his ass a harsh slap. "Yes, alpha."

"Yes, alpha!"

"You're taking my dick like a fucking porn star. I can't even tell you how many people couldn't take my dick. Nat never told me what you did for work, I'm assuming now that it's porn."

Steve shivered at that. "Art gallery."

"Yeah? That's cute. Matches you perfectly. Maybe I should visit you at work and fuck you against a wall since you are a masterpiece."

Steve inhaled sharply as he came untouched, splattering the sheet under him with white. Bucky slowed down his hips but didn't pull out.

"You'd like that, huh? Having people watch you take my dick. Watching how your nose scrunches a little while you cum. How you never stop making slick like a whore in heat."

Steve shivered and wiggled his hips a little as his brain became a little clearer. Bucky carefully moved them so Steve's back was against his chest, an arm wrapped securely around his waist. Steve was about to ask about the new position until he felt a hand around his neck. There was no pressure applied, he was just holding it. 

"You okay with this?" Bucky asked softly. Steve nodded a little too eagerly so Bucky whispered, "If you need me to stop hit my arm."

"Yes, alpha." Steve whispered back.

Bucky started fucking him at the same rough pace as before. Steve began to moan until Bucky applied pressure to his throat. He felt like his head was swimming in complete and absolute pleasure as Bucky fucked him hard and fast while simultaneously cutting off his access to oxygen. Steve could feel his knot growing inside on him, catching on his rim. When Bucky released his throat he let out a sharp sob. He was still oversensitive from his previous orgasms and Bucky's harsh thrusts into him were too much yet not enough. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks and Bucky's hips slowed a little.

"You still going good, baby?"

"I know the word, Buck-"

"'m just makin' sure. How many times did you make yourself cum before giving up and calling Natasha?"

Steve had to think the question over, his heat muddled brain only wanting to think about the knot swelling inside him. "Twice."

"Would've started fucking you right away if you told me that."

"Fuck me now. 'm so close, alpha. Need your knot so bad."

"Don't gotta ask me twice, baby." Bucky purred before going back to his harsh thrusts.

Steve threw his head back against Bucky's shoulder and panted as he bounced on his dick. He reached behind him to tangle his hands into Bucky's hair and gripped it loosely. Bucky moved his hands to his hips and held him in a grip that would most likely cause bruises. Steve didn't seem to care though as he met every thrust with a soft, "ah, ah, ah," each time. Bucky's rhythm grew sloppier as he neared his own release, feeling his knot swell inside Steve was driving him closer with each thrust. He released one hip and reached to gather slick in his hand before wrapping it around Steve's dick. He pumped him in time with his thrusts. Steve gripped Bucky's hair tightly as he came with a shout, covering his stomach and Bucky's hand with cum. Bucky groaned low his throat as he gripped Steve's hip tightly as he came deep inside of him. Steve gasped at the feeling and loosened his grip on his hair. 

They sat like that until Steve could see straight again. Bucky was peppering his shoulders and neck with kisses. Steve hummed softly at that and shifted his hips a little.

"We're still together, baby. Don't move so much."

Steve nodded a little to show he had heard him. Bucky carefully moved them so they were laying on their sides and held Steve close.

"So the dirty talk is an absolute yes. Any other kinks I should know about that might help?"

Steve thought about it as he closed his eyes. "I dunno. Never really had kinky sex before and there's a lot of stuff in porn that kinda scares me. The choking was okay though. And the voyeurism I guess. Had an alpha fuck me in a changing room once. I think I came as much as I have so far."

Bucky laughed a little. "Never would've guessed that from looking at you. You look like a person who has never once touched themselves or another person intimately."

"I am aware of that. A lot of guys gets off on the innocent act too. I've been told I play it very well."

"Oh yeah? We'll have to try that sometime."

"Ain't playing the cat and mouse game of a virgin while in heat, Buck."

"You telling me this is the only time I'll get to fuck you senseless?"

"Oh God, no. You can fuck me whenever. I am very down for that."

"We'll get you cleaned up and get something in your stomach before we go again. Probably should do something about the sheets too. Then I can fuck you silly some more."

"They're just gonna get dirty again. We'll put a towel down or something. I don't really care as long as you keep fucking me."

Bucky stayed at Steve's apartment for the next five days. It was one of the few times he actually like having the super soldier serum coursing through his blood. He wondered if Steve would be able to keep up when he wasn't in heat. Bucky had to leave for a mission when Steve was finally able to sleep through the night. He wanted to stay and bask in happy alpha pheromones as he looked over all the marks he had left on Steve's pale skin, but that sadly wasn't an option. He left before the Sun was fully up and made sure to write his number on the cute notepad on Steve's fridge. He wrote a short message about letting him know whenever he needed to be fucked by a real alpha and ended it with a winky face. The first thing Steve did when he saw the message was send Bucky a picture of his marked up body with a short text saying, "Let me know when you get back, alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes into a rut and of course Steve helps him with it.

Bucky was on suppressants the moment he woke up from the ice. They couldn't risk him going into a rut right before they needed him. He had been surprised when they gave them to him. There had been a very basic form of suppressants for omegas back in the day, but nobody thought about an alpha not wanting to rut. He liked them. A lot. Natasha and Clint had laughed at him when he told them about it and then said they were laughing because sometimes they forget how old he really is. He had caught on with the times pretty fast and only occasionally asked questions about it. His first question was about the alpha suppressants. He had brought them to their floor and asked because he simply needed to know if they really kept him from rutting.

It had been years since he had a rut. He took the pills daily and at the same time. After he had stayed with Steve to help him through his heat though, he hadn't taken them. Didn't even think to grab them when he was told there an omega that desperately needed him, especially such a cute omega like Steve. He managed to get past it though by taking double doses for a few days. Natasha had commented on it during an undercover part of their mission.

"You smell different, sweetheart." She hummed, reaching across the table to hold his hand like the pretend wife she was.

Bucky just shrugged. "Kinda forgot a bunch of shit at home when I helped Steve. Didn't have my pills. Kinda worried I'll rut during this mission."

"It's not a rut smell."

"Oh?"

Natasha shook her head a little. "No. You smell a little happier than usual. Kinda sad though. Longing?"

Bucky frowned. "Weird..."

"Oh my God. Did you fall for Steve while you fucked him through his heat?"

Bucky's face tinted pink as some of the people around them glanced at them. "Keep your goddamn voice down. I don't know. I didn't think I did. I mean, he's cute as hell and adorable. We both watch the same kind of movies and read the same kind of books. He's not as bitter as he seems once you get to know him... Plus," he started and looked around, "he takes dick like a fucking porn star. I felt like I died and went to Heaven, Nat."

She nodded a little at that. "He has told me very explicitly what he wants out of an alpha. A big dick was always number one or at least number two. He's kind of a cock whore. You probably didn't see it, but he has the largest collection of alpha dildos I have ever seen."

"God, yes. He said he used one before I was over and he was already so open. Probably why he took it like a champ."

"Bucky, my love, I'm going to be one hundred and ten percent honest with you right now. I have seen your dick. I have seen Steve's impressive collection of fake dicks. And last I checked, you're bigger than his biggest one. As I said, fucking cock whore. He probably tried to jump you as soon as he saw your dick."

They had laughed at that. He knew Nat wasn't saying Steve was a whore in a bad way. He knew she loved him in her own way. Bucky remembered he had called Steve a whore whore while fucking him and noted he didn't mind the word at all. It was probably a word they used constantly between them for him not to freak out about it. He knew she called Clint a slut occasionally and he would call her a bitch when he felt brave enough to. 

He thought about that conversation once they had gotten back to the tower and he headed straight for his floor. Steve had sent him other pictures the whole time he was on the mission. Bucky had choked on his spit at the first one and Natasha had peeked at his phone and said, "Classic Steve," before going back to her work. Bucky never really got a chance to send his own back to him. He took the opportunity to send one before he got into the shower even though it was almost three in the morning. He had his shirt off but kept his pants on. The text he sent with it was, "Can't wait to fuck you again, baby. " He laughed when he got out of the shower and found five texts from Steve. None of them had correct spelling or grammar but all of them were begging for his knot. There were a few more texts after that which showed Steve was more awake because everything changed. Yelling at Bucky for leaving him on read after sending something like that. He decided then to stop taking his suppressants and called Steve to talk him through an orgasm.

It took about a month for the suppressants to finally leave his system. They were super enhanced by Bruce and Tony so they were meant to last if he forgot a few during missions. He could feel his rut coming though and told the team he'd be leaving for a few days for a solo mission. Everybody said whatever except for Natasha who was giving him an eery grin. He made sure to pack clothes this time because during Steve's heat the only thing he had the entire time was a hoodie and a pair of sweats. At least now if he wanted to wear clothes he could. He had taken Steve out on a fancy dinner date and told him about the suppressants and how he was going to stop them. Steve had looked at him with wide eyes and nearly salivated at the idea of it. He knew he would agree, he just wanted to make sure it was okay first. He would've invited Steve to the tower but then he'd have to risk Steve meeting everyone else and having to explain he was there to help Bucky through his rut.

Bucky headed over to Steve's the day before he knew his rut would start. Steve had made all kinds of meals to prepare for it since they weren't entirely prepared during his heat. That had been a last minute plan though, they had a month to plan for Bucky. They cuddled on Steve's couch and watched the Sharknado movies until Steve fell asleep against Bucky's chest halfway through the second one. Bucky forced himself to watch the rest of it before falling asleep. 

When Bucky woke up it was still dark. He groaned softly and tried to got out from under Steve. He went into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water before heading to Steve's bedroom. It was important to establish territory while in a rut so he laid down on the bed and buried his face into the pillows and blankets. He managed to fall asleep somehow but this time when he woke up it was because he heard Steve whining. He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them before looking around the room. Steve was standing in the doorway in one of Bucky's shirts, tugging on the hem. Bucky licked his lips and slowly moved to sit up on the bed.

"Hey, doll."

Steve chewed on his bottom lip before whispering, "I'm not supposed to have boys in my bed. Mama said boys are only after one thing."

Bucky groaned softly before getting out of the bed. "Lemme get clean and then we can play that game. I think I sweat through my pajamas entirely."

Steve laughed and followed him as he went into the bathroom. "I thought you'd like that one."

"I will love it in a minute when I'm covered in sex sweat instead of sleep sweat, baby. Gimme a few minutes."

Steve left him alone to get clean. When Bucky was done he found him sitting on the couch drinking orange juice. He cleared his throat and Steve looked at him before setting his cup on the coffee table.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower, doll." Bucky said with a slight smile, keeping a hand on the towel wrapped around his waist. 

Steve shivered a little as he stared at the tent forming under the towel before looking up at Bucky with doe eyes. "No problem, alpha."

Bucky stared at him for a moment before turning to head to the bedroom. "May I use your room to get dressed, baby?"

Steve nodded dumbly and tugged on the hem of the shirt he was wearing. Bucky wanted to devour him from just the sight. Steve was swallowed by the red henley and he could smell slick on him. He resisted even through the need of his rut and headed to the bedroom. He dried off with the towel and turned around when he smelled Steve. He was standing how he had been earlier, both hands covered by the long sleeves as he played with the hem.

"I'm so sorry, alpha. I didn't mean to walk in on you changing. I just wanted to see if-"

"Hey, hush now. Don't worry about it, baby." Bucky soothed, dropping the towel to the floor before approaching Steve.

The blond's cheeks tinted pink as he got closer. "I've never seen an alpha bare before." He said softly, trying to keep his eyes on Bucky's.

"Ain't a problem. Do you wanna touch me, baby?"

Steve's fingers twitched as he stared at Bucky's chest. "May I, alpha?"

"Of course. I offered."

Steve released the hem of the henley and reached to touch Bucky's chest. He had a light dusting of hair and he slowly ran his hands along his chest before moving to touch his biceps. He tried not to break character as he felt Bucky flex under his touch. He moved his hands along his arms before moving back to his chest. 

"Alpha?" Steve whispered softly.

"Yes, doll?"

He looked up at Bucky with wide eyes. "May I kiss you?"

Bucky reached down to cup Steve's face and kissed him gently. He figured they'd start the first day slowly since Steve was playing his part so well. He brushed his fingers along his cheekbones before pulling away slowly. Steve's face was red and he was panting softly. The smell of rut and slick were almost suffocating but they tried to ignore it for the moment. Steve balled his hands into fists against Bucky's chest and looked up at him through his lashes, trying to act shy.

"I've never kissed someone before... Can you kiss me again?"

"I'll kiss you as much as you want, baby." Bucky hummed before pulling Steve close and capturing his lips.

Steve moaned softly and then quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry, alpha. You probably think I was lying now about never kissing someone before."

"No sweetheart, just got excited was all. I know you'd never lie to an alpha." Bucky pulled Steve towards the bed, sitting down and pulling the blond into his lap. "Do you wanna try again?"

"Yes please." Steve said as he squirmed in his lap.

Bucky tried to keep the kisses short and sweet to keep with the act, but as the smell of slick got stronger he lost a little control and gripped Steve's ass through the shirt. Steve gasped and pressed into his hands, whining softly into his mouth.

"Oh, alpha. Please."

"Please what baby? You asked to be kissed so I'm kissing you. Do you want something more?"

Steve nodded eagerly and buried his face into Bucky's neck. Bucky reached under the shirt and palmed his ass. Steve shifted so he was on his knees on either side of Bucky's thighs. He gasped when Bucky brushed a finger against his hole.

"Has anybody ever touched you here before, baby?"

Steve shook his head." N- Never, alpha."

Bucky wanted to say fuck the roleplaying and fuck Steve into the mattress but he calmed himself and kept going. "Is it alright if I do?"

Steve simply nodded against his neck and tried to keep from rocking his hips. Bucky gathered slick on to his fingers and coated them before slowly pushing one in. Steve gasped and dug his nails into Bucky's shoulders as he was fingered carefully. Bucky easily slid in a second finger and began to open him up. Steve squirmed the entire time and rocked his hips as Bucky added another finger.

"You're opening up so nicely, baby. You sure nobody's ever touched you before."

"Only you, alpha." Steve hiccuped, pushing down against his fingers.

"Baby I wanna see you ride me in that shirt. Please baby."

"Please, alpha. Please!"

Bucky pulled Steve along with him as he leaned against the headboard. Steve kept his hands on Bucky's shoulders and went to line up as soon as Bucky stopped moving. Steve dug his nails into his shoulders as he sunk down quickly, a wanton moan slipping past his lips. 

"You gotta go slower, baby." Bucky said airily, keeping his hands on Steve's hips.

Steve shuddered as he adjusted to accommodate his size. "Couldn't help myself, alpha. I'm so sorry."

"Just take your time. I'm not gonna go anywhere."

Steve put his forehead against Bucky's as he began to raise and lower his hips slowly. Bucky moved his hands to Steve's cheeks and kissed him roughly, a stark contrast to their slow fucking. Bucky bit Steve's bottom lip and groaned. Steve whined and rocked his hips frantically. Bucky moved his hands back to Steve's hips and steadied him.

"Hey baby, I thought I told you to take your time with this." He said softly.

Steve made a desperate sound in his throat and looked at him through teary eyes. "Alpha, oh. Please please please."

"You already got me, baby. You've been behaving so well until now."

"I'm sorry-" Steve said, cutting himself off with a choked sob.

Bucky had no idea how Steve was able to control himself for so long with the strong scent of rut and aroused alpha. He figured letting him enjoy himself now would be okay. He loosened his grip on his hips and kissed his neck. Steve took the chance to bounce on his dick in earnest. Bucky threw his head back against the headboard, a sharp crack echoing in the bedroom. Steve opened his eyes to look at Bucky but didn't stop.

"You okay, Buck?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Just. Holy fuck. You take dick like a porn star and you ride like a fucking champ? You are every alpha's wettest dream."

"I don't think I'd ever do porn after this. Don't think I'd ever be able to find another dick as good as yours."

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Bucky said with a small laugh.

Steve laughed a little, cutting it off with a squeak as Bucky thrusted up into him.

"I think you just like this position." Steve gasped. "We always start or end up like this."

"You get crabby if you're on your back for too long. I noticed that on the second day. Figured it's a little easier for you."

"How. Sweet." He said breathlessly.

Bucky gripped his hips tightly and kept thrusting up into him. Steve gasped and moaned, digging his nails into his shoulders as he felt the familiar coil in his belly.

"Oh fuck- Alpha, alpha, alpha!" Steve cried out as he came on the inside of the henley .

Bucky fought himself and lost the battle. He sunk his teeth into Steve's shoulder as he came, spilling his seed into him, his knot swelling them together. Steve let out a shuddering cry at the bite and slumped against him.

"You fucking... You bit me. You fuck." Steve mumbled.

"Sorry." Bucky said softly as he licked over the bite. 

Steve buried his face into Bucky's shoulder and closed his eyes. "If that stays you better fucking commit."

"Why wouldn't I, baby? You know I'd do anything for you."

Steve hummed happily and seemingly fell asleep. Bucky rubbed small circles on to his back and waited for his knot to go down before he pulled out slowly. He carefully pulled Steve out of the henley and tossed it to the floor. He set him down on the bed and got up to grab a washcloth to clean him off with. Steve blinked awake as he felt something warm and wet against his skin. Bucky smiled softly as he continued to clean off his stomach.

"Morning, baby. You have a nice nap?"

"Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine. You didn't sleep very well last night, kept squirming. I figured you'd fall asleep after being well fucked."

Steve purred at that and stretched. "You're the only alpha that gets me well fucked."

"Yeah? You need another minute before going another round?"

"Just a sec." Steve yawned. "Did you like the virgin act? It's never been one of my favorites but you know. Some alphas see a tiny omega and figure I am."

"I thought you were adorable in my shirt. You pull that shit again and I won't even hesitate to fuck you."

Steve laughed and gestured towards his closet. "I got all kinds of fun outfits we can try a different day."

"That sounds amazing but I think right now I would just love to be in your ass again without anything in the way.

Steve rolled on to his stomach and stretched out like a cat before glancing over his shoulder at him. Bucky crawled into the bed and raised Steve's hips so he could push in. Steve writhed under him and gripped at the sheets as Bucky pounded into him. Steve whined and rocked his hips back eagerly.

"Oh baby. I wish you could see how goddamn hot you look under me. You're just leaking slick and cum as I fuck you. We're gonna have to change the sheets when we're done because you're just too fucking full."

Steve moaned and looked over his shoulder. "Only for you, alpha."

Bucky gripped his hips tightly and snapped his hips into him. "Fucking Christ, Steve. If I wasn't in rut I probably would've came from that alone."

"Wanna be so full of your cum, alpha."

"Yeah? You wanna get so full of my cum that you could give me a fucking litter? That what you want?"

Steve shuddered and nodded. "Yes! Please, alpha!"

Bucky leaned forward to kiss behind Steve's ear, the omega under him whimpered and reached for his hand. Bucky released his hips and set his hands over Steve's, curling his fingers between the blond's. Steve didn't last much longer since he was still sensitive from their earlier round. He squeezed Bucky's hands tightly and cried out as he came against the sheet under them, clenching down on Bucky's growing knot. Bucky grunted as he snapped his hips, biting Steve's shoulder again as he filled him. Steve whined softly and squeezed his hands again.

"Stop biting you weirdo."

Bucky licked over the bite, shivering at the sweet taste of Steve's blood. "Sorry, baby."

"If you would've just asked I woulda said yes."

"Yes to what?"

"The bond mark, you goof. I mean, all the sex we've had has been pretty awesome, but when I woke up and you were gone I was so sad. I've never felt so lonely before, not even after my ma died. Nat told me you were kinda feeling the same, smelled sad even if your face didn't show it. So..." Steve trailed off slowly before looking over his shoulder before looking up at Bucky, "If this was your way of asking me to be yours, I think I'd be okay with saying yes."

Bucky laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, hugging him. "I think we'll have to have a real discussion about it in a few days but I have been thinking of asking you. I didn't know if you felt the same. Missed you so much during that mission. All I could think about was you. Touching you, holding you, kissing you. Everything I saw reminded me of you. I couldn't wait to get back home."

Steve smiled. "I'm glad I got to assist in the first rut you'd had in decades."

"'m so glad you were desperate enough to ask Nat for help for your heat."

"The first and last time." Steve hummed with a smile.

Bucky's rut only last a few days. Steve's small apartment smelled heavily of rut, arousal, and sex. They talked about the bond mark as they cleaned. It was prominent on Steve's pale shoulder and he had worn an off shoulder sweater so he could look at it. He had bitten him on instinct, never would've bonded him without discussing it first. Steve didn't seem to care though and was happy with it. Bucky talked him into moving into the tower with him once his rent was done, even offering to pay his rent as he lived with him. Steve declined and said it'd be something to talk about later. They were already in a discussion about their bonding. Bucky didn't remember much about what he had been taught in school about bonding, but he was interested to see how long Steve would last on his own before he grew too desperate for his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I put something in and then forgot to add a note about it. Male omegas can't get pregnant in this AU. Idk if I mentioned that somewhere but like. They can't. Bucky just really enjoys dirty talk and obviously as an alpha would probably want pups so the whole "give me a litter" thing is just him dirty talking rut thoughts I guess? Steve can't actually have pups. That's all that's important in this note.


End file.
